Watering can
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When Katie goes to fill up her watering can, she gets knocked over by Travis. Whilst walking back to the Strawberry fields, Travis gets a little worked up about Katie's attitude towards him.


**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters.**

**As promised, I will give shout outs to those who reviewed my last Tratie fic, Up in Flames.**

**Thanks to... ****elizabeth, thalicopercabeth12, The Grecian Goddess, max and me in a tree, PinkGoesWithEverything, DragonGirl317, Tratieluver14-the girl on fire, SonOfEris13, Imb111514, Srta. Strawberry, ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo & unicornmyrainbow****.**

I was busy working hard in the strawberry fields. Planting, weeding and watering in what seemed like a never ending cycle. The sun was beating down on my back, as I knelt hunched over tending to my plants. My once lime green flip flops, now lay next to me caked with dry dirt. The straps of my tank top were slowly sliding off my shoulders, and my baseball cap was starting to make my head sweat. I gently pulled it off, and then piled my hair up into a high pony tail, using the elastic band I'd pulled off my wrist.  
>At about three o'clock, I thought it was about time I took a break, got a drink and maybe cooled down a little. Smiling as the idea formed in my head, I stood up quickly and grabbed my blue polka dot watering can. I walked towards my cabin, swinging my blue polka dot watering can, as I strolled along. I made my way towards the pavilion, and poured myself an ice cold lemonade, from the large jug Chiron had provided. I chugged down the whole cup, and then refilled it, sipping on it occasionally as I strolled through the camp.<br>I made my way towards the lake, planning to fill up the water can. I passed the cabins, waving to one of my sisters sitting on our cabin's porch. I also saw a few of Aphrodite girls basking in the sun. Sniggering quietly, at them I kept walking.

Then, suddenly I was knocked roughly to the ground. I looked up and saw, Travis Stoll. He'd landed on top of me, in a rather embarrassing position.  
>I glared up at him, threateningly. 'Get off me now, Stoll.' I hissed.<br>'What's the matter, Katie? Scared you'll like being this close to me?' He whispered, smirking.

I felt my cheeks grow red. 'Just get up, you arrogant jerk!' I fumed, attempting to struggle free.  
>'Ok, chill Gardner I'm moving.'<br>He slowly got up, and I noticed how much I missed the warmth of his torso against my own. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I took Travis's outstretched hand, and let him pull me back into a standing position. Yet again I ignored the slight disappointment that washed over me when he let his hand slip away from mine. It seemed to have lingered longer than needed, but I shrugged the thought off. Travis was probably crushing on some blonde daughter of Aphrodite, I was just over analyzing things.  
>I smoothed out my hair, and straightened out my t-shirt, before marching away with my head held high.<br>But, before I'd walked ten steps, Travis called out to me.  
>'Katie, you forgot your spotty bucket thing.'<br>'Watering can.' I corrected him, turning around to face him, scolding myself mentally for forgetting it.  
>'Whatever.' he said, lifting it up from the ground and walking towards me, holding it with one hand.<br>He walked straight past me, and I asked. 'What are you doing?'  
>'Carrying this bucket thing back to the fields for you.' He answered not even bothering to turn his head.<br>I jogged to catch up with him and we walked side by side back to the strawberry fields. We passed a few campers, some wolf whistled, some gave us knowing looks, and one particular daughter of Aphrodite, glared at me. I pretended to ignore them, and kept my cool. But inside my stomach was doing flips as I was standing so close to Travis.  
>We walked in silence most of the way, until suddenly Travis spoke.<br>'I'm sorry I pushed you over Katie.' he said.  
>I stopped and stared at him, cocking my head to one side.<br>'Did I bang my head when I hit the floor? Because I could swear, you, Travis Stoll, just apologized to me.' I gasped, dramatically.  
>'Oh ha-ha Katie, I was serious.' he said, clearly not amused.<br>'I'm sorry Travis, it's just hard to have a serious conversation with you. I can't take it seriously.' I explained, trying to lighten the mood.  
>'But you never try Katie!' Travis suddenly exclaimed. 'You don't care, about what I want to tell you. You just laugh, and you never take me seriously! So many times I've tried to tell you about my feelings, about how much I love you, but you never give me the chance.' he sighed, calming down. 'You always snap at me, or send me away. And, if I actually manage to have a conversation with you, you're so sarcastic, I give up.' he finished, looking into my eyes.<br>I stood there staring at him, my mouth hanging open.  
>'Katie?' Travis said, waving a hand in front of my face. 'Oh, what's the point?' he sighed exasperatedly.<br>'You love me.' I mused, quietly. More for my benefit, than Travis'. 'You, love me!' I grinned, diving on him. I flung my arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes, grinning up at him.  
>Travis dropped the watering can, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.<br>'You love me.' I smiled, looking into his blue eyes.  
>'I love you.' He grinned, leaning in and kissing me softly.<br>'I love you too.' I whispered, grinning from ear to ear.  
>'Good, now let's get back to the fields.' Travis smiled, grabbing the abandoned watering can from the floor, and holding my hand with his spare one.<br>He held the watering can tightly, the weight of it, clearly weighing him down.  
>'Katie, you're lucky to have bumped into such a strong, buff man, like myself, who can carry this heavy watering can for you.' Travis said, oh so modestly. 'I wouldn't want you pulling yourself, this is awfully heavy. Must be at least a few litres of water in here, it all adds up you see, Katie...'<br>I interrupted him, by laughing loudly.  
>He turned and looked at me in confusion.<br>'Travis, there's nothing in the watering can.' I chuckled, watching as he peered inside and began to blush bright red.  
>He threw my polka dot watering can into in the nearby bushes, and mumbled 'I knew that.' Followed shortly by, 'Stupid, watering can.'<p>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
